As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,073; 4,991,483; 3,202,032; and 2,837,003; the prior art is replete with a myriad and diverse mouthpiece and ligature constructions for musical reed instruments.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements do no represent the ultimate design for this type of a device, and as will be explained further on in greater details there is ample room for improvement in this area of technology.
In addition none of the prior art devices contemplate the use of a grasping ring in combination with the ligature and the present invention specifically addresses that particular oversight.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among musicians who play reed instruments for a new type of clarinet ligature and grasping ring which will not only improve the performance of the musical instrument but will permit the musician to remove the mouthpiece without disturbing the ligature; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.